Forever: Second Year
by Lumos-Hermione-Nox
Summary: Katie Bell has known Oliver Wood all of her life and they have always been close, like brother and sister. But will that change as they grow older? A story that follows Katie and Oliver through Hogwarts and beyond. Rated T for future chapters. (Katie's POV) A rubbish summary, but please give the story a go! "Never judge a fanfiction by its summary." SEQUEL TO FOREVER: FIRST YEAR


**Hi!**

**I'm so pleased with the reviews from everyone who read Forever: First Year! They really helped and encouraged me! I'm sorry it's taken me a few days to start Forever: Second Year, I have been busy these last few days.**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please note that for the sake of this story, Oliver is only a year older than Katie and that Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee are all in the same year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the settings or any of the characters except my own.**

* * *

It was the summer holidays and Katie Bell was sitting at her desk, humming to herself as she completed her Transfiguration homework, when she heard a sharp tap at her bedroom window. Curious, she looked up to see 4 large owls staring at her with their huge, equally curious, eyes. Katie opened the window, and one by one, the owls hopped onto her desk; she recognised all of them. The first one, a huge tawny owl, stuck out its leg patiently, so Katie untied the letter. She recognised Angelina's neat handwriting at once and opened the letter, which read:

_Dear Kates,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up in Diagon Alley on the 24th of August?  
Alicia can make it and so can Fred, George and Lee as far as I know.  
If you can come, why don't you ask Oliver to join us?_

_Let me know ASAP!_

_Love, Ange._

Katie ran down stairs quickly and into the kitchen where her parents stood talking. They looked slightly startled as she rushed in eagerly.

"Mum, dad, please can I meet up with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee in Diagon Alley on the 24th of August?" Katie asked them excitedly.

Katie's mother looked at her father before saying, "I don't see why not. Are they allowed?"

"Yes," Katie replied eagerly. "Angelina asked me if I was allowed. She and Alicia are allowed and she said that Fred, George and Lee are too, as far as she knows."She said all of this very fast.

"Ok," Katie's mother said. "Arrange a time between you and where you are going to meet." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Katie, who was already running up stairs to write her reply to Angelina, called.

She grabbed her quill and a spare piece of parchment, scrawling her reply down quickly:

_Hello Ange,_

_I'm very good thank you, and yourself?  
I'd love to meet up with you! Just name a time and place and I'll be there.  
I'll ask Oliver to come too!  
See you soon,_

_Katie._

Katie tied her reply to Angelina's letter to the owl's leg, gave it a treat, and he flew off out of the window. Katie turned to the second owl, an eagle owl, which belonged to her other best friend, Alicia Spinnet. Hunter stuck his leg out lazily, waiting for Katie to take her letter. She did so and he went over and helped himself to Joey, Katie's owl's, water.

_Dear Katie,_

_Angelina and I are meeting up in Diagon Alley on the 24th, are you coming?  
Fred, George and Lee can make it too, I think.  
Angelina even said something about getting you to invite Oliver.  
(But then again, we know she has a small crush on him.)  
Please let me know if you can join us, I really hope you can!_

_Lots of love, _

_Alicia._

Katie smiled and grabbed a second piece of parchment, writing a quick reply to Alicia.

_Dear Alicia,_

_I just got Angelina's letter and I can meet up with all of you at Diagon Alley._  
_I can't wait!_  
_Lucky for Angelina, Oliver hasn't been to get his things yet, so I'll ask him to join us._  
_I'm desperate to go back to Hogwarts now, I'm so excited!_  
_See you on the 24th!_

_Love, Katie._

Katie gave Hunter one of Joey's treats before tying her reply to his leg and sending him off. Next was an owl she didn't recognise. It was a great grey owl and he looked very old and worn out. She noticed that it had knocked over a few items on her desk when it came in through the window. It hooted softly and stuck out its leg, wobbling slightly on its other before regaining its balance. Katie couldn't help but giggle at the poor thing. "Here." She said, offering it a few of Joey's treats, which it accepted after nipping her finger affectionately. Katie opened the letter and recognised the handwriting of one of the Weasley twins (Fred or George, she didn't really know, they both had identical handwriting as _well_ as looks).

_Hey, Katie!_

_How are you? Sorry we haven't written to you before now.  
Errol's wing has been mending. You can probably tell he's a clumsy bird.  
Are you meeting us at Diagon Alley on the 24th?  
We can definitely make it and so can Lee. He came here last week.  
Anyway, hope to see you on the 24th!_

_Fred, George and Lee._

_P.S You wouldn't mind sending us your Potions essay so we can copy it would you?_

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last part. Grabbing a third piece of parchment, she started writing her reply to the Weasley twins and Lee.

_Hello you three,_

_I'm good thanks, what about you?  
Poor bird, I gave him some treats.  
Yes I'm meeting you at Diagon Alley, I can't wait.  
And no, I certainly won't let you borrow my Potions essay because:  
1.) You'll never learn if you copy from me all the time and  
2.) I'll probably never get it back, meaning I get detention off of Snape on the first week back._

_See you soon,_

_Katie._

She petted Errol and gave him a last treat before tying her letter to his crooked leg. He hopped to her bedroom window, knocking over a few more items on her desk, gave a small hoot and then flew off, not quite as graceful as Angelina's or Alicia's owls. Katie turned to the fourth and final owl, which she recognised instantly as the Wood's family owl, Maisie, a beautiful snowy owl. She hooted softly at Katie, dropping the letter on her desk and then hopping over to Joey's cage and helping herself to some treats and water. Katie opened the letter, which she already knew was from Oliver.

_Dear Kates,_

_My mum would like to know when you're going to Diagon Alley so our parents can meet up.  
Have you been practicing the quidditch moves I taught you?  
If you have, I'm confident that you will get a spot on next years team!_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Oliver._

Katie, once again, rolled her deep blue eyes. Every time Oliver had written to her this summer, he made sure that Katie had practiced the quidditch moves he had taught her (she was hoping to get on the team) and when he came round to her house or she went round to his (their parents were very close friends) he insisted that they practice. Katie was eager to get on the team, but something told her Oliver wanted her on the team more than she did.

_Hi Ollie,_

_YES! I have practiced, don't worry.  
Angelina has written to me asking if I want to meet up in Diagon Alley on the 24th.  
We're also meeting Alicia, Fred, George and Lee.  
You're very welcome to join us.  
Please reply ASAP._

_From, Katie._

Katie finished writing her reply and, for the last time, tied it to the leg of the owl in front of her. She stroked Maisie before she too flew off, much more graceful than poor old Errol.

* * *

On the 24th of August, Katie woke up full of excitement. She'd met up with Angelina and Alicia a couple of times and they had a few sleepovers during the holidays and she had seen Oliver at least once every week (sometimes more), but she hadn't seen Fred, George or Lee and was excited nonetheless.

At 10:30, Katie and her parents stepped into their fireplace and used floo powder to go to the Leaky Cauldron, the small wizarding pub which led to Diagon Alley. Sure enough, the Woods were already there. They were going to get all of their stuff before meeting everyone else in Flourish and Blotts at 12:00. Katie walked over to Oliver smiling, as their parents conversed.

"Hey." He grinned at her. "What time are we meeting everyone at again?"

"Twelve o'clock, in Flourish and Blotts." Katie replied.

"Come on you two!" Called Oliver's mother from the back door of the pub.

They followed her through the door just in time to see the last few bricks in the wall moving aside to create an archway. Katie couldn't help but smile. She always enjoyed going into Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Katie's mother asked.

"Well, we may as well go to Flourish and Blotts last, since we are meeting our friends there later." Katie suggested.

"How about we go to Madam Malkin's?" Mrs Wood said to Katie's mother. "I don't know about Katie, but Oliver's grown a few inches over the summer and needs new robes."

_Like he needs to grow any more_, Katie thought to herself. Oliver was already very tall for a thirteen, almost fourteen, year old.

"I don't think Katie needs any new robes, but she needs some new potion ingredients, don't you?" She asked.

Katie nodded her head.

"We'll meet you in Amanuensis Quills in 15 minutes." Katie's mother said to Mrs Wood and they departed.

By 12 o'clock, Katie and Oliver had gotten everything they needed, including all their new books, and were in Flourish and Blotts. Oliver, surprise surprise, was in the quidditch section. Katie went to the section about Transfiguration, one of her favourite subjects. She picked up a book on advanced Transfiguration (despite only going into her second year t Hogwarts) and started flicking through it, when she heard her name being called.

"Katie!"

Katie turned around to see her two best friends running over to her. She put the book down and grinned at Angelina and Alicia.

"Hey you two!"

"I've missed you." Alicia said grinning.

"Lic, we saw each other two weeks ago!" Katie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I know but still!" She grinned.

"Hello, Ladies." Came Lee Jordan's voice from behind them. They spun around to see him with Fred, George and Oliver, who they had apparently already ran into.

"Hello!" Katie, Angelina and Alicia said in unison.

They all stood in Flourish and Blotts talking about what they had done in the last few weeks, complained about the homework they had gotten (well, mainly Fred, George, Lee and Oliver. _Boys, _Katie thought) and talked about how excited they were to be going back to Hogwarts in a week. After a while, they decided to have a wander around Diagon Alley themselves.

"Mum, we're just going to have a look around." Katie told her mother and Mrs Wood.

"Okay, well meet us back here in an hour." Mrs Bell said.

The twins and Lee dragged them into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, of course. They spent a good twenty minutes enjoying themselves, looking at all the different products and the three boys stocked up on _Dr Filbuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks._ Next, they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was crowded with people surrounding and gaping at something. Oliver, being the tallest, looked over their heads and his mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Katie asked curiously.

"There's a new broomstick out...it's called a Nimbus 2000. _Wow_." He breathed.

They all pushed themselves to the front of the crowd to get a better look. Katie's reaction was exactly the same as Oliver's

"The fastest racing broom yet." Katie read off the sign, her mouth dropping too.

They stood there gaping at it for a while until they realised they had five minutes to get back to Flourish and Blotts. They pushed their way out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, back into the streets of Diagon Alley, talking excitedly about the new Nimbus 2000.

"Imagine riding one of those..." Alicia said dreamily.

"If you had one, you'd definitely be getting a spot on the team." George said.

They arrived at Flourish and Blotts just in time. Katie turned to her friends.

"I had fun," She told them smiling. "We should try to do this every year."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Katie, Oliver! Come on, we're going!" Mrs Wood called to them.

"Bye! See you all on the first!" Katie said, and she and Oliver followed their parents out of Flourish and Blotts and back into the Leaky Cauldron. As they all said goodbye to each other, Katie couldn't help wishing that she was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

**How was that? I really enjoyed writing that! I really hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Thank you for reading! :D Please review on the way out. They are appreciated SO much!**

**I'll be updating tomorrow! **

**Bye for now!**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


End file.
